


Paradise Undone

by team_mcmahon86



Series: Paradise Undone [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: Danny Williams’ little sister comes to visit her older brother after being mugged and finds comfort and a sense of normalcy in his chaotic lifestyle





	1. One

Summary: Danny Williams younger sister Emily comes to Hawaii after she is mugged in New York. She is thrown into her brothers crazy world and finally feels safe. 

 

Rated M for Mature.  
Word count 1210

 

One

“Hey Mattie, thank you for being me out here with you.’ Emily Williams said as she fussed with the placement of the plastic tiara he had bought for their niece Grace. “Of course. It's been awhile since you have seen Danny and Grace.” She returned, “It's going to do me some good to be out of New York..” “I told you not to get involved with him. You were only going to get hurt.” “Okay Danny, I don’t need the lecture.” She snapped before perking up hearing the familiar sound of their older brother and their niece coming down the hallway. “It’s showtime.” Matt grinned before ducking down behind the table. Emily jogged quickly into the bedroom and closed the door enough to hid her from them.,. It had been a spur of a moment thing for her to come along and she was thrilled. She hadn't seen her older brother since his divorce from Rachel was finished with and her niece even longer. Her nieces voice asking for Matt shook her out of her thoughts and she grinned. 

This was going to be fun. 

“Hey Gracie before you get too into this, I have another surprise for you.” Matt said. ‘Really what?” Grace asked as Danny shook his head, he couldn’t believe that he was spoiling Grace after he told him time and time again not to spoil Grace. “I told you not to spoil her.” He started as Emily stuck her head around the corner. “Even if it's me Danny?” She asked. “Aunt Emily!:” Grace said rushing over to the door to hug her Aunt. “Em! What are you doing here?” Danny asked going over to her and hugging her as well. “Had some vacation time at work and Mattie thought it would be a good idea for me to come out with him.” “Un-huh. What happened with Ryan?” He asked. “Nothing.” She lied quickly, she didn’t want to tell him that he had gotten arrested along with several of his friends and the police commissioner’s youngest daughter was at the party as well. 

“You know we don’t believe that right?” Matt questioned. “Yeah, but that's all you getting out of me.: she grinned. “Smart ass.’ Danny muttered before walking away and answering his phone that was ringing. “Bad news guys.” He started turning around to look at his siblings and his daughter. “I have to go and take Grace back to Rachel.” “She can stay with us Danny.” Emily said. “Yeah we can do a bunch of stuff.” “You two want to babysit?” “Yeah, what you don’t trust us Danny?” “I trust you Em, but Mattie on the other hand.” “Hey!” Matt said putting his hands on his hips. Danny sighed and nodded his head, “I will be back in a little while.”  
**  
4 hours later  
**  
“How are things with Ryan?” Rachel, Danny’s ex-wife asked Emily as they sat down at the restaurant table. She glanced quickly at her brother to make sure he was fully entrained with Grace before she sighed. “Not good, he got arrested with Michael. He had a lot of drugs on him.” “Are you serious?” Emily nodded her head and took a sip of her drink and sat back against her chair, “We got into this huge fight when I went to see him at the jail. He wanted me to bail him out. And I said no.” “Good. You know I never liked him.” Rachel said. “I know. He doesn’t like Matt, Danny he is scared of.” “With good reason, you are the baby sister, Danny is very protective of you. And so proud.” Emily looked down at her hands. “When you called and told him you got into NYU Med school, he was so proud, he looked at me and told me my baby sister is going to be the best damn nurse ever.” Emily’s cheeks flushed, “He never said anything to me about it.” “And he never will.’ She said before pausing seeing her ex husband and his partner come into view. “Rachel? Who is that?” “That is Steve McGarrett, Danny’s new partner.” She muttered. “Oh he is gorgeous.” Emily muttered back causing Rachel to laugh. “This is my little sister Emily. Emily this is Steve.” “It’s nice to meet you Steve.” She said reaching her hand out to shake his hand. “You too Emily.” He smiled She felt a shiver to go up and down her spine as she dropped her hand back onto her lap.  
“So Emily, what do you do?’ Steve asked once the waitress had taken their drink order and walked away. “I'm a nurse at Saint Victors in Brooklyn.” Emily answered. “Uncle Steve is Navy Seal.” Grace informed her aunt who raised her eyebrow, ‘Really?” Steve nodded his head. “that's awesome.’ the younger Williams sibling said, “how did you start working with my goofy older brother?” “He broke into a crime scene and pulled a gun on me.” Danny said. Emily looked at her brother and then at his partner and started laughing. “No.” “And then he got me shot! Emily! It’s not funny.”   
**  
The next afternoon  
**  
“Emily, what are you doing here?” Steve asked seeing the youngest Williams sibling standing in the hallway by the offices. “Is Danny here?” “Yeah I will get him. Are you okay?’ Emily shook her head. Something had been off about Matt and it scared her and the only person she could think to talk to was Danny. The all knowing all protecting big brother. Steve put his hand on her arm and started guiding her towards Danny’s office, he led her past the other two team members and into Danny’s office. 

“Em? What's wrong?’ Danny asked standing up from his chair. “do you know what's going on with Matt? He has been acting stranger than usual and there are these two guys following us everywhere. It's creeping me out. If I wanted to be followed, I would have stayed in New York.” “What’s going on in New York?” Danny asked. “I will tell you later, first tell me what's going on with our brother.” “Tell her Danno.” Steve said from where he was standing in the doorway. “The FBI is investigating him.” “What? Why?” “He is stealing from his clients.” Emily sank down into the chair that was in front of the desk. “He is in real trouble Em.” “You have to help him Danny.” “And I will, I don’t want you to worry about it. I want you to enjoy your trip. You work too hard.” “Maybe Kono can teach you how to surf. Unless you are like Danny and scared of water.” Steve smirked. “Nope, I love the water. Who is Kono?” She asked turning to look at him “Come meet them.” She turned to look at Danny who nodded his head, “Go.” Emily stood up and followed Steve into the main room. Danny watched her go and sighed, he knew what he had to do but he just didn’t want to do it.


	2. Two

Two 

“You know you aren’t how I expected Danny’s sister to be.” Kono said watching the younger Williams sibling leaning against the computer desk. “What do you mean?” Emily asked turning to look at her, “I am not as uptight as he is. Really none of us are. Danny has always been a cop since day one.” “He never handcuffed you to anything did?” Steve asked. “No, I wasn’t as slow as Matt was at getting away. And really Danny was tasked with watching me a lot.” She answered pushing her hair behind her ears, “he kept me out of a lot of trouble.” “You trouble? I don’t see it.” Chin-Ho Kelly commented as he tapped a couple of things on the touch screen.   
Emily laughed softly, “I wasn’t. Not until I became a teenager and figured out the train schedule to go from Newark to Manhattan. Then that’s when the trouble started.” “I had to go pick her up from Manhattan south one night when she and a friend got into a scuffle with another group of girls.” Danny said as he came out of his office rolling up his sleeves, “and the friend was the police commissioner’s granddaughter.” “And that’s why we didn’t get into too much trouble.” She grinned, “and you liked Libby. Said she was a good influence on me.” “Yeah until she introduced you to that punk.” “Danno. Please don’t start.” “Come on Emily, why don’t I show you around the palace.” Kono said moving away from the table, things were getting way too tense in there and they didn’t need that on top of the case they were working. “Yeah okay. It was nice to meet you Chin.” The older cop tilted his head in her direction not taking his eyes off of the information.   
**  
“Who is the guy that you two were talking about?” The new cop had waited to ask the question until they were well out of ear shot of the rest of the team. “My boyfriend Ryan, Libby, my friend, introduced us at a party she and her ex husband had. He was great when we first started dating. Even great when he met the family.” “But?” “But he changed, Michael, Libby’s husband was too, they started dealing drugs and becoming more.” Emily chewed on her bottom lip trying to find the right word, “controlling. They saw danger behind every door. Danny and Libby’s family I would expect it from because of the cop spidey sense. But not Ryan and Mike.” Kono stopped their trek in a quiet area so they wouldn’t be overheard.   
Emily wanted to get this off of her chest, she needed someone to know what was going on. And even though she just met Kono, she felt like she could trust her.   
“The week before Mattie called me to come out here with him, we got mugged. We were coming off the subway going towards Saint Vincent’s hospital, he was walking me to work actually, him and Michael both. I thought it was sweet but they were really going to do a deal. And this group of guys came out of nowhere. And held a gun to my head and robbed them. When we called the cops they arrested them. As far as I know they are both still in jail. Either Libby and I bailed them out.”  
Kono nodded her head, “I think you need to let Danny know what happened.” “No way, he will blow his lid and order me not to go back to Brooklyn and then he would handcuff me to something.” She frowned watching her new friend. “Really Kono. It will be fine. Everything will be forgotten when I go back home anyways.”   
Still frowning she nodded her head as Danny and Steve came out of the building. “Kono, we got to go.” Danny said glancing at his sister. “I am going to charge a massage to Matt’s credit card. See you guys later.” Emily said waving her hand before going over to where Matt’s rental car was parked at.  
**  
The key was to make herself relax and that was the last thing she thought she could do. She was worried about Matt, worried about Ryan. Worried about everyone but herself and that was something she needed to work on.   
Maybe just maybe this was something she could work on here.   
Maybe


End file.
